The present invention relates to dispensers and more particularly, to applicator ball type, roll-on dispensers for dispensing powders, such as deodorants, antiperspirants, talcs, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,566 discloses an applicator ball type, roll-on dispenser. The ball is rotatably supported in the open, dispensing end of the dispenser, so that as it is rotated on the skin of the user it picks up material to be dispensed from inside the container and deposits the material on the skin. However, when the dispenser is inverted, the material continues to be deposited on and around the ball, even if the dispenser is not being used. Thus, the excess material not applied to the skin is wasted or otherwise falls out of the dispenser. Therefore, the need exists for means to regulate material dispension, which means would allow dispension only when the ball is rolled against the user's skin and in relation to the pressure being applied to the ball.
An object of this invention is to provide a dispenser of this type with means for control of the amount of material being dispensed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a dispenser of this type which is particularly suited to dispensing powders.